If You Loved Me You Would Die for Me
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: “Why is it that what you think is best is always the thing that hurts me most?” Snape doesn’t want to die.


**Title: If You Loved Me You Would Die for Me **

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG-13 (pretty much my default rating)**

**Spoilers: HBP spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Dumbledore or Hogwarts. But you probably don't either. So, there. **

**Summery: "Why is it that what you think is best is always the thing that hurts me most?" Snape doesn't want to die.**

**Series: None**

**A/N: This fic is assuming that Snape did not know about Draco's task until after he made the Vow. Whilst reading, you should too.

* * *

**

**If You Loved Me You Would Die for Me**

Dumbledore looked up as his Potions Master burst into his office. "Severus?"

"I was able to discern what task it is that the Dark Lord gave Draco," the man told him.

"Ah. And that is?"

Severus threw himself into a chair opposite the Headmaster's desk. "Draco is to kill you."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see."

The dark haired man then said the thing that both were thinking: "And if he fails, which he will… I am to kill you in his stead."

Sigh. "I am sorry, Severus."

"Sometimes sorry just isn't good enough, Albus!" Severus hissed.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of this before you took the Unbreakable Vow."

The other man's glare made him wince. "I had to, or else risk being exposed as a spy. You know that."

"You're right, of course." Albus shuffled a few papers around on his desk.

"Severus, I want you to understand how proud I am of you. I never had any children myself, and I have always seen you as my son…" The man in question shifted uncomfortably. "I will certainly miss you when you're gone."

Snape froze. Dumbledore thought he saw a flash of hurt before the man's features settled into impassiveness. "Stop patronizing me."

"I was being perfectly serious."

Severus stood, his entire stance radiating anger. "Yes, it must be easy to love me when I'm about to die for you. But, let's face it, if it were one of your other 'sons' here things would be quite different."

"That isn't true." Now Albus was angry as well.

"Isn't it?" The Potions Master pulled his right sleeve to the elbow and shoved the arm in the other's face. Three diagonal lines marred the skin. "You only _love_ me when it becomes convenient for you."

Oh, how he remembered the night that Severus had obtained those scars.

_Madam Pomfrey had been the one to call him into the hospital wing, but he could have easily followed the trail of blood that led there from the grounds. Potter and Black were there as well; they had been the ones to drag Snape to the healer. He'd scolded the three for fighting, threatened to take points… Then Severus spoke._

"_A fight, sir? Please. More like Potter and Black tried to feed me to their pet werewolf!"_

_James explained what happened. It had been a prank, he defended. Sirius definitely did not intend for Snape to actually make it to the Shrieking Shack, and to meet Lupin? Of course not!_

_The Headmaster did what at the time he felt was a rational decision. Gave Black detention and took points from the threesome's respective houses for breaking curfew; made Severus promise to tell no one of Lupin's condition._

To this day he could still see the betrayal in the young Slytherin's eyes. And he didn't know what to say to the now older Slytherin who looked at him through the same eyes. "Severus-"

"Don't deny it," Snape growled. "I am not a child to be placated with your smiles, candies and lies."

"You have to realize I did what I thought was best," Albus put in.

"Why is it that what you think is best is always the thing that hurts me most?"

Dumbledore stood; stepped around the desk. Severus backed away. "I never meant to hurt you."

Grim smile. "Yet it is the one thing you have never failed to do." Heavy sigh. "The Dark Lord is moving quickly. He will expect Draco to expose of you soon."

The Headmaster welcomed the change in topic. "Riddle must be frustrated with Mr. Malfoy's lack of progress."

His spy nodded. "So you must be prepared to find a new spy soon," he said quietly.

Albus reach out and touched his arm. "You know I appreciate what you do for me."

"Of course you do, Headmaster. I'm going to die for you." He turned to the door.

"Please don't think that I don't love you, Severus," Dumbledore pleaded.

Hand on the door handle, Severus looked back at him. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Albus had never been able use Legilimency on the Slytherin. Snape was a natural at the skill. He learned it before he started at Hogwarts, though Albus had never asked him when.

It occurred to him that he knew far too less about his Potions Master. Severus was an extremely private man. There were so many little things that the Headmaster would have liked to ask his former pupil. Today may be the last time he ever saw the other man. But for some reason, he just didn't.

"If you really loved me, Albus-" Severus started.

"If you loved me; _you_ would die for me."

* * *

**Finito!**

**A/N: I'd say this is set somewhere near the end of HBP.**

**This was borne from the thought, "Why is it that Snape should be ordered to kill Dumbledore for him to do so?" And why shouldn't he kill the man to save his life? Hahah. What happens after this fic is exactly what happens in HBP.**

**So I guess Severus is not very good here. Oh, well.**


End file.
